dlaredlarefandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Vex
Invader Vex, a former Engineer and top scientist back on allied Vort, is a cunning and witty invader with a customized PAK (customized by himself, of course) and a synthetic skin disguise. The defective but capable Vex is always ready for a challenge. Before Invading In the first two hundred years of Vex's life, he worked on Vort (an Irken ally at the time) inventing many kinds of commonplace Irken equipment such as many new engine and power systems for spaceships, artificial intelligence brains, and even many components in The Massive itself! This is also where he met Invader Vax and Invader Xav, fellow scientists and friends, and served as an engineering mentor for Invader Ark. Vex developed a sibling-like relationship with Ark, and gave her the nickname "little sister." During his career on Planet Vort, Vex created his durable and dangerous starship: the Blade Runner. He subsequently used it throughout his career as an invader. Invader Vex's Inventions are used all over the Irken Empire, and are some of the best in quality and efficiency. It was quickly observed that Vex was defective even as a smeet. His unquenchable thirst for knowledge got him in trouble many times for eavesdropping, breaking through firewalls and lockout programs to access more data, and later in life, even replacing most of his PAK components for maximum energy and data storage. Unlike most defectives, Vex is not and was never destructive or impulsive, although it cannot be said that he is "normal." As an Invader After taking extensive military training in only seventy five years, Vex became an Irken Elite. For the next 30 years, he fought across the galaxy as an Elite and began to create his own SIR unit: The Versatile Information Retrieval, or VIR unit.( VIR- Vex's SIR unit) Vex was then promoted to Invader for Operation Impending Doom Two, and assigned to search out Vortian refugees living on the other planets in Vort's star system during a secret briefing between Vex and the Tallest. The primary concern was that the rather intelligent Vortians would form a powerful resistance against the Irkens, especially since the Vortians possessed schematics for most of the ships in the Irken Armada. After a short and un-publicized sweep, Vex destroyed all Vortian copies of Irken schematics and all Vortian refugee camps. Vex's destruction of these camps left only one survivor: a small Vortian scientist named Lard Narr. Shortly After Lard Narr started The Resisty, Vex was assigned to infiltrate and destroy the small but determined group. Vex was then sent to planet Earth to clean up after Invader Zim, making sure that the humans were unaware of the Irkens and of Zim. During this time, he was assigned to complete various missions including infiltrating and exposing locations of the members of The Resisty after the loss of their capital ship. Most of them turned up on Foodcourtia eventually. Vex was almost discovered by Agent Disembodied head, but Vex cornered him and smashed his head on a wall, making him forget about Vex entirely. As for his appearance, Vex still wears his customized scientist's robe and gloves. He has specialized multifunction boots, and his customized upside-down teardrop shaped PAK holds nearly every tool Vex would ever need. Facts of Doom Vex despises the publicized nature of Operation Impending Doom Two, believing that compromising information is much more likely to leak. Because of his importance, the Tallest granted him permission to install a bioelectricity manipulator into VIR. Vex occasionally formulates plans to overthrow the tyrannical control brains and regain real Irken leadership for the Empire. Despite Vex not being all that much older than Zim, he must disguise himself as an adult Human on Earth, and a non-Vortian refugee when in the Vortian system. Vex invented advancements in transmission equipment that allows any interstellar transmissions to travel past the speed of light, allowing for long distance calls throughout the galaxy while traveling near the speed of light. This technology resides inside all modern pieces of Irken equipment, including The Massive and all main control brains. Vex owns a PAK-less clone of himself for an organ donor if he is ever severely injured. The clone is hooked up to a life support system to keep it alive. Vex owns a battle cruiser called the Plague Runner and is a licensed fleet commander. He has a crew of highly trained pilots and gunners aboard the ship with him at all times. Vex's synthesized skin disguise makes him impervious to dangerous Earthly substances like water and meat. QuotesEdit "Do you know how a plasma cannon works? No? Well I can show you first hand, if you don't get out of my sight. I'll give you a hint: it takes five seconds to warm up." -Vex to Zim "VIR! After him! NOW!!!" -Vex to VIR while Lard Narr escapes. "Do you believe In the afterlife?" -Vex to a Vortian Commander he is fighting. "I didn't think it was possible... You've actually managed to make the situation worse..." Vex to Zim right before he brainwashes everyone in the theatre. "Thresh, bring in the tanks... And make sure to save a few of them for me." -Vex to Thresh during the destruction of the Vortian Resistance Camps "I think we're done here... Unless you want another broken bone?" -Vex to Agent Disembodied head Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Irkens Category:Males